rohanfandomcomfandomcom-20200213-history
The Muppets @ Le Poisson Rouge in New York City NY (December 15 2019)
Yeah, so it was basically amazing. Le Poisson Rouge is a music venue. it holds a lot of people. They got to Le Poisson Rouge. While they were waiting, they saw Kermit, Scooter, Fozzie, and other muppet friends all walk out to the sidewalk wearing heavy coats, hats, scarves, and mittens. On the other sidewalk they saw Walter wearing a heavy coat, hat, scarf, and mittens. they tried waving but he was on his cell phone and didn't pay them any attention. so they waited outside for about another hour. they got their tickets and went to their assigned seats. So they did The Muppet Show Theme and Gary joined at the end. as Dr. Teeth and The Electric Mayhem played Muppets 2011 Theme intro, Walter came out and told everybody good evening and told everybody that they are the muppets from Los Angeles and thanked everybody for coming out to the show and he asked how everybody how they were doing. he said alright. he also asked if they were ready to have some fun tonight. he also said all in one place facing in one direction and he also said that this is how he dreamed it would be. so again, he announced that they were super exciting to be doing a Muppets 2011 show tonight here it was normally you know they feel a little more confident. when they were doing a sold out show. but this and in turn just give it you know 60 to 70 percent. but tonight this show was being streamed live across the world. he said via copper wire. he also said that they were dozens of people tuning in right now. this was actually is a 3rd or 4th attempt at doing a live streaming event and none of them have worked so far. Gary said that so when they say it was being streamed. we mean they it's being streamed. they were excited that might be named. Walter said that there was the easy way and there's The Muppets way. and so he got the feeling this was affiliated with a company called The Muppets which was live streaming events. and he asked if it is working he asked Gary if he is watching the stream now instead of the actual show that he is in and Gary asked Walter if there was a delay. Walter told Gary while he was talking they had the picture of him. Gary said that's really encouraging. Walter said that things were going well. Walter said alright so you know and tried saying something but Gary interrupted him by telling him if he is trying to move his mouth while he is talking. Walter said that if you wanted to do like you know a pretend it's a two screen experience they can watch the show on their phone as they're watching them do it. he said but anyway they were super excited to be here. Walter said that they wanted to tell you that they were performing the Muppets 2011 album and doing 2 sets. he also said that it was an evening with they've dispensed with that top-quality opener. he also said no more giving young people breaks. he also said that they have been too nice in the past and Gary said right and asked what they get for. Walter said that well the nice thing about doing 2 sets is it gives them the opportunities not only your favorite songs but some of the songs they didn't even care for. he said room to stretch out. he said and they'd like to let them decide with their applause but they feel like that's the same kind of phony show business thing so instead, they were gonna tell them that they have a brand new album out and introduced Muppets 2011 and one the audience members showed up their album. Walter said that there were 2 facts about their album, first of all, it's a lot better than it had to be, and second of all. when they announced that they were doing the entire album, they needed all the theater majors and their friends in the audience to scream out as loudly as possible just cheers and applause. he said that they needed fake emotion. and he said that they will demonstrate it right now. He told ladies and gentlemen that here's a new song from their new album Muppets 2011 and opening number and introduced Life's A Happy Song. at the end there was a blizzard cannon. sorry for the audience singing along to the song. During Pictures In My Head Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Swedish Chef and all of the muppet friends came on stage and after Dr. Teeth said one two and a half Walter told everybody to sing which the audience did. Walter was whistling during Me And Julio Down By The Schoolyard.and Rainbow Connection (Moopets Version) featured Fozzie and The Moopet Band. During We Built This City, Walter was on newscast as he was on spoken parts. Me Party featured Amy Adams and Miss Piggy. Dr. Teeth and The Electric Mayhem played the Moopets intro and Kermit introduced Tex Richman who was all the way from Los Angeles. As he came onstage. Tex Richman thanked the audience. As Kermit left the stage, Tex Richman said that there was just to remind them, no refunds. he said that they got a song from their album Muppets 2011. he said that this next song featured backup dancers and it was written by Bret McKenzie. he said that he wrote song and he gave the audience practice by singing the chorus. Tex Richman said that was great, he said here is a song from their album Muppets 2011 and introduced Let's Talk About Me. again, sorry for the audience singing along for the song. Walter said that this next song was originally written by Bret McKenzie. he said that they were going to perform it right now. he tried to introduced man or muppet by saying by the way and told people no refunds. so he said here's the deal and introduced Man Or Muppet, during the end of the song, there was a blizzard confetti cannon. During Smells Like Teen Spirit Beaker sang Mee-mee-mee-mee instead of actual lyrics. and Forget You was covered by The Chickens. During the end of Rainbow Connection there was another blizzard confetti cannon. Walter was whistling throughout the entire song of The Whistling Caruso and during Life's A Happy Song Finale Kermit, Miss Piggy and Walter came center stage while the other Muppet friends remained on stage. Walter told everybody to come on. and during the end there was a blizzard confetti cannon. As Bandanana and The Snowths came onstage, Kermit said that he got a question for you guys. he asked if they had fun tonight. Miss Piggy said so did they had, she thanked them so much for having them. she said that they had their brand new album Muppets 2011 just came out. she said that they knew all the words and thanked them so much. Walter told ladies and gentlemen that this last song is from their album Muppets 2011 and introduced Bandanana. he thanked them so much and told everybody that they love you guys. During the song Bandanana went across the stage interrupting Rowlf, Scooter, Sam The Eagle, Swedish Chef, Dr. Teeth, and The Electric Mayhem, Kermit, Miss Piggy, and Walter. As Rizzo got to the phone, Kermit called him and Walter and Miss Piggy followed him and during the end of the song there was a blizzard confetti cannon. Walter thanked everybody so much. During Muppets Tonight, Walter welcomed everyone to their 2nd set and during the Magic Store and Rainbow Connection Finale, The Rainbow came down on them. Moving Right Along featured Kermit on banjo and Fozzie driving. after the song. Walter told ladies and gentlemen Kermit and Fozzie. As soon as they left the stage, Walter asked ladies and gentlemen how many kids were not invited to their birthday party and 9 people raised their hands. Walter said that it was anybody's birthday and he really didn't care. he said that this next song was originally written by The Smiths. he said that they gotta sing along with him which the audience commented, Okay and Yes. Walter said okay good, and said so anyway you guys and introduced Unhappy Birthday. sorry for the audience singing along. I've Been Everywhere followed by On The Road Again. The Big House featured Nadya and The Gulag Prisoners. I'll Get You What You Want (Cockatoo in Malibu) featured by Kermit who did a duet with Miss Piggy. and I'm Number One featured Constantine and Dominic Badguy. They did 3 songs with banter which are Interrogation Song, Together Again, and Macarena. Miss Piggy told everybody how many people are left alone and most of the people raised their hands. Miss Piggy said that this next song was originally written by Michael Jackson. She told them to imagine Constantine that was bullying Kermit by gluing a mole on him. Miss Piggy said so anyway you guys and introduced Leave Me Alone. again sorry for the audience singing along. We're Doing A Sequel followed by Something So Right and Working In A Coal Mine. Kermit came out feels It Feels Like Christmas and told the audience to sing along with him which they did. it followed by Bless Us All and Christmas Morning which they had to do an instrumental version. For the 1st encore they did Room In Your Heart and One More Sleep 'til Christmas and for the 2nd encore they did When Love Is Gone and Overture. Kermit, Walter and his muppet friends, Gary and Mary are giving out people setlists and after The Muppets and Audience left, Marcus Jamal Hopson came out in his personal protective equipment and was using the Bissell Powerforce Bagless Vacuum 6583 to vacuum up all of the confetti. he stopped vacuuming until Paul Williams passes him by them resumes vacuuming. he attaches the dusting brush for above floor cleaning and then continues vacuuming. he turned off the vacuum and unplugged it and wrapped the cord back up. and emptied the dirt container.